


The Boardroom

by KittyCatCaitlin



Series: Katieverse [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Break Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin
Summary: Owen finds Gwen asleep in the boardroom late one night





	The Boardroom

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet comes off of a brief mention in Katie, but it also makes sense as a stand-alone piece. Feel free to read as part of the Katieverse or alone. Told from Owen's POV.

"Owen, I'm just going to go file this with Ianto, and then I'll be on my way," Gwen said. We had been working together on some artefacts.  
"Yeah, no worries," I mumbled without looking up from my screen "Have a good night." I didn't see Gwen leave the hub, I was too involved in the programme I was running to notice what was going on around me. Anyway, Gwen's a big girl. She doesn't need looking after.

A few hours later I decided to call it a night. I was just getting frustrated with the system and it was getting me nowhere. I would look at it again after I'd had some sleep. As I was packing up and shutting off my computer, I heard snuffling. That was odd. I was the only one left in the Hub, as far as I knew. Jack had gone to Ianto's for the evening and likely wouldn't be back until the early hours of the morning. I drew my gun, making sure it was loaded and held it up as I crept towards the source of the noise. As I got closer and closer I realised the noise was coming from the boardroom. Had Jack and Ianto decided to move their... exploits to the Hub? No, I was certain that they had said goodbye. Jack had told me not to work too hard. I put one hand on the door handle to the boardroom, gun still raised above my shoulder, threw the door open and stared. There was Gwen, asleep, curled up in a chair. It was 11 at night, there was no plausible reason for her to be there, especially after she had told me she was leaving. I crept over to her, putting my gun down on the table, and shook her gently. "Gwen?" I called softly "Gwen, wake up." She stirred a little, and I had to shake her again before her eyes opened  
"Owen?" She asked sleepily, then her senses came to her and she was suddenly serious "Owen, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm just finishing work for the night. The real question is what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be at home with Rhys?" Gwen rubbed at her eyes as I pulled a chair over to sit down.  
"Rhys? No. Why would I be at home with Rhys?" She was acting like my question was ridiculous  
"Because he's your boyfriend...?" I tried to reason  
"No, Rhys dumped me. He couldn't cope with this." Gwen gestured around her "And of course I couldn't tell him anything, so he left. I don't blame him really, I was a bit of a bitch." I put my hand on her knee, slowly and gently so as not to startle her, like a wounded animal.  
"Gwen, when was this?" I was trying to be as gentle as I could  
"I don't know, July, maybe? Could have been August." I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping  
"Darlin'... it's nearly October." With each word I was becoming more and more shocked at her confessions "Where have you been staying?"  
"Just... around. Here when I can. Jack hasn't found me yet so I figured I was still safe." My heart was breaking further and further with each sentence.  
"Gwen, love, come home with me and we'll figure this out in the morning, ok?" The words were out of my mouth before I had even thought about it. It seemed like the obvious thing to do. Sleep on my sofa or a chair in the Torchwood boardroom? It was a no-brainer really.

When we got back to my flat I made Gwen a cuppa. She looked like she needed it. I watched her for a little while, child-like as she sat on my bed staring into space, dressed in one of my old t-shirts, which was far too big for her. She clutched her tea as if her life depended on it. "Do you want to talk about it?" I finally asked. Psychiatry had never really been my forte, even as a student I found the psych module particularly shit, but I had to try something. Gwen nodded, shook her head, shrugged, then burst into tears. I took the mug from her hands, placing it on the bedside table, so she couldn't spill it and burn herself. I had noticed strange cuts appearing on Gwen, but paid no particular attention to them at the time. This breakdown confirmed to me that those cuts were exactly what I thought they were. I held her close, my hand running over her hair as I rocked her. It had been such a long time since I had comforted someone in this way I thought I'd forgotten how to do it. I soon found myself humming Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. The song was a particular love of Katie's, and the simple melody always seemed to calm her down when she was hysterical, so I gave it a go with Gwen. She seemed to react well, falling asleep after about half an hour. I think she cried herself out, poor love. As she slept, I found myself telling her about Katie, knowing she'd never remember what I told her. I told her all about the illness, how lonely and debilitating it was, the day Katie died and the day I met Jack. I told her all about the depression I experienced, the fact nobody believed me about Jack or Torchwood, that they told me Katie die because her tumour was inoperable. It felt good to talk so freely, even if the person wasn't replying. I had never realised quite how lonely I was after Katie's death.

I must have dropped off at some point because I awoke to the hazy grey Cardiff dawn. I dressed quickly and quietly, so as not to wake Gwen before I made my way to the Hub. Once I got there, I made a beeline for Jack's office, where I could see he was already sat at his desk, staring at a piece of paper. I leaned casually in the doorframe, waiting for Jack to notice me. It only took a moment. "Ianto, as much as I love you, I have to get through these reports and I have yet to drink the coffee you brought me five minutes ago." He said, not looking up until after he had finished. "Owen... it's seven fifteen what are you doing here?"  
"Did you know Gwen and Rhys broke up?" I decided to jump straight in, rather than fannying around for ages.  
"No... did they have a fight last night or something?" He asked, treading carefully  
"No, last night I found Gwen sleeping in the boardroom."  
"How long ago did they break up?" The whole thing was clearly news to Jack  
"'Bout a month and a half ago, from what I can tell. Gwen reckons it was July or August." I folded my arms across my chest, staring Jack down a little.  
"And she didn't tell us?" He proclaimed  
"Clearly not. And clearly, Rhys took the flat, given that she's been living here for god knows how long." Jack sat up in his chair  
"Where is she now?" He asked carefully  
"Asleep in my flat, if you must know. I figured she could probably do with a proper bed and a good sleep, so I'm taking my laptop and going home, we're both having the day off."  
"Wait, both of you?" I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged  
"Well, someone needs to keep an eye on her." I turned and left the hub, picking up my laptop on the way through.

Once I was home I pulled up my laptop and started running the programme that I had been running the night before. It was a while before I heard Gwen crashing about in the bedroom. "Jesus Christ, Rhys! Why'd you let me sleep in?! I'm late for-" Gwen stopped in the doorway in her jeans and bra. My initial grin faded.  
"Gwen, it's ok," I started  
"No, Owen, it's not ok! I can't keep doing this to Rhys."  
"There's no need to pretend. I know about you and Rhys. You told me last night. I brought you here, you slept, that's all." I stepped towards Gwen as she crumpled, catching her before she hit the floor. I knew from her initial reaction that she hadn't slept in a proper bed since she and Rhys were together. "Don't worry about work, I spoke to Jack and he's not expecting either of us today. Go back to bed and sleep. You need it, darlin'." I knew there would be questions later, from everyone, but for now, a warm bed and a roof to keep her dry were the best I could offer, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
